


Breeder cow

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Childbirth, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Milking, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, crawling, erotic birth, home birth, human cow, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Original work:https://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/148311264029/breeder-cow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 659





	Breeder cow

**Author's Note:**

> Original work:  
> https://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/148311264029/breeder-cow

Your master is a fan of cows, eager for you to lactate for him. He already has you wearing a cow print outfit at home, a bikini top and a skirt, the tiny skirt barely obscuring the cow tail buttplug your master insists on. You’re learning to love it though, because for the sake of a few moos, he fills you with his massive cock; an agonising 7 inches in length and 2 in girth.

You’ve mentioned getting pregnant a couple of times, knowing it would bring in your milk, but your master is against it. He doesn’t want children. So you take a different approach. In the throws of passion, you whisper to him how desperate for his cock you would be. You wouldn’t just crawl to the door to greet him, you’d be there, an utter mess, milk dripping all over your body, over your swelled stomach, onto the floor, where you’re masturbating furiously, so horny and needy for your master’s cock.

You have to do this for several weeks, easing him into the idea, and trying not to show how much you want to get pregnant, to be able to rub your huge belly as bask in parenthood. Maybe your master would even take you out on walks, heavy belly and tits swinging low as you crawl after him. You know however, that just one child won’t satisfy you.

You have a friend in biochemistry that you reach out to for fertility medication, and swap them with your contraceptive pill. It’s a huge breach of your master’s trust, and you know if he finds out, he’ll punish you, but you’ve got it into your head that you need this and if your master only agrees to one pregnancy, you might as well find out what multiples feel like.

Luckily, about a week into your fertility medication, your master tells you to stop taking the pill. He’s finally agreed to impregnate you.

The sex that day is fast, hard, and has you spewing the dirtiest thoughts imaginable, getting him to cum into you several times over. You ache from all the sex, but feel so good at the same time.

To make certain his seed has taken, you are given a number of pregnancy tests to take. One each morning as your master leaves for work. If it’s negative, he fucks you until you’re bow legged. The first three come back negative and you lie about two more, all the while still sneaking your fertility drugs. You do the cleaning and garbage, so your master doesn’t doubt you, patting your head fondly and fucking you like usual.

He suckles your breasts every day after the positive test, three times a day and more on the days he doesn’t work. Other than that they get sore and swollen from all the attention, you do pretty well for couple of weeks before tiredness and morning sickness come in, leaving you weak and nauseous for three months. Your master still fucks you, and you are still happy to spread your legs, and tell him you love what he’s done to you, but it does mean you spend longer sleeping than normal.

As you don’t have your belly covered unless you leave the house, it doesn’t take either of you long to notice you’re showing eariler than expected. It sends a thrill through you, and you wonder how many babies you have inside your womb. Your master frowns a little and tells you to stop sleeping so much, not wanting you to gain too much weight from the baby. You nod and promise that you won’t.

Your belly continues to swell over the next two months and your tits grow much faster than either of you expected. Now 5 months along with GG’s bulging out of your bikini top, you look at least 8 months along. You expected your master to be angry, but your milk came in last night, spurting everywhere as you orgasmed on his cock. You had to clutch your heavy stomach quickly as he shoved you back, leaning over you and wrapping his mouth around one nipple, taking long hard sucks that had you squirming, face red with blush, cumming again and stirring your children. Your stomach is alive with movement and as you gasp and buck your hips as your master drinks from you, you rub your huge belly, trying to calm your children. Your hand knocks your masters and you belatedly realise he’s stroking your stomach too. You look down to see his still guzzling your tit milk and smile, feeling so happy about the whole situation.

By month six, you’re waddling about the house, sometimes on your feet, sometimes on all fours. Your master has given you a larger outfit, as your previous one is near tearing, so big have your hips and boobs become. Kindly, your new bikini holds your breasts to your chest comfortably, the weight of the milky orbs not weighing you down. Your master also requests that you milk yourself every few hours. Some you know is donated to adoptive parents, some your master consumes, and some he has you ingest. You have almost the same amount of sex now as you did when trying to conceive, but now it’s with a heavy, shifting weight in your lap, milk flowing from your breasts with each thrust, soaking the sheets, or the floor when you aren’t having sex in bed.  
Today, your master came into the kitchen while you were cooking. He has you with your hands and leaking tits to the wall, gripping your hips firmly as he pulls you on and off his cock, stomach jiggling as you pant and moan, mooing like the breeding cow he’s made you into. Each time one of your children kicks, your pussy clenches, drawing a moan from your master, and making his next thrust that much harder. Neither of you last long these days, orgasming minutes into each session. Your master can still shoot more than one load though, and still fills you to the point of leaking, not stopping until he’s completely flacid.

When you aren’t rutting like animals, and once all your housework is done, he has you sit on his lap to watch tv, your naked pussy wet and leaking cum on his lap while he rubs your belly.

“Have you worked how many are inside?”You shake your head, leaning on him and panting softly. You feel so damn heavy and tired all the time, but those hands on your belly feel so good. A flurry of kicks go for your master’s hand and he pats your belly softly, chuckling.

“We’ll find out soon then. I’ve booked you for a scan.”

A scan. That meant going outside. You flush, finding yourself rocking gently in his lap.

“Do you like that, my sweet cow?” You nod and he raises one hand to take your breast. “Then drink with me, I want to make sure you’ve been drained properly.” You nod and twist your other breast, putting the nipple between your lips and suckling, drinking your own breastmilk as your master drinks from the other. You take over stroking your belly as his hand comes down to rub your soaking pussy and clit, pleasuring you without entering.

The next day, it occurs to you both that you have nothing to wear to the hospital. You still don your bikini top, though it has again begun to tighten, your milk jugs growing into H cups. On top, your master has chosen an old summer dress. It makes your tits look even bigger and you start to pant after only a half hour of wear, it’s so tight on your stomach. You haven’t worn underwear since becoming his pet, so neither of you consider any clothing on your lower half, leaving your pussy dangerously close to exposure as you go to your appointment.

Triplets, you’re told. Large ones. You’re apparently measuring the same as a mother full term with a single child and are in good health which pleases you both. On the way home, your master pauses at a park. He reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out your leash. Your eyes light up like saucers, you haven’t been on a walk since before getting pregnant! You wriggle in your seat, eagerly exposing your neck for your collar. He reaches over, running a hand down your stomach before sliding under your dress. Your belly forces you to sit with your legs slightly apart, meaning you don’t have to move them for him to check how wet the situation is making you. The seat is soaked as is your pussy, making him chuckle. He asks you to get out, opening his own door and walking around.

You ease yourself out of the car with all the grace of a shored whale, holding your belly to try relieve some of the weight, stumbling and leaning back on the car. Your master puts a comforting hand on your shoulder and kisses you, and gestures you into the park woods. You walk together, his arm wrapped protectively around you as you enter the treeline, hiding you both from view. He helps you remove your dress, and attaches your collar and leash, binding you to a tree so that he can fill you before your walk. Pussy slick with your mixed juices, he takes the leash in hand and you slip to your hands and knees, curiously crawling around the woods. Semen dribbles down your thighs and your bikini top gets heavy as your arousal gets them leaking again. You see the occasional person, and it sends your heart a flutter, knowing you can’t get away if they see you. No one turns your way though, and if they do, you are usually hidden by trees or thick grass. It doesn’t make you any less excited though.

You have to stop often to rub your belly, your children not always comfortable when crawling. It hangs low from your body, occasionally rubbing on a rock or raised tree root. You moo freely, the noise loud enough for only your master to hear. He rewards you with petting and rubbing your exposed sex, fucking you twice more before you turn back.

Back in the car, he has you get in the back, where the windows are tinted, and exposes your breasts to feed, drinking for what feels like half an hour before releasing you and getting into the driver’s seat. You remain in the back, panting and drooling slightly, hands rubbing your belly near constantly, moaning occasionally.

The back seat is also drenched when you finally get out, waddling as fast as you can, back arched pressed to the base of your spine and the other holding the underside of your belly.

You collapse to the ground almost immediately upon arriving home, struggling to expose yourself and masturbate, one hand on your breast, milking it. Your master smiles at you, even as he tries to sound displeased. “Such a mess.” He helps you out of your dress before going out to get the car seats cleaned.  
The next morning, you awake feeling sore and full, belly looking even bigger than yesterday. You rub it lovingly and slowly sit up, ready to go pee, when you feel something odd. Reaching down, you discover not only is your ass plugged, but your pussy too!

“You can only take it out for the toilet, sex and birthing,” your master tells you, watching you with a smile from his laid down position. You blush at the mention of birthing and nod in understanding.

You both love and hate your new toy. There was no mention of masturbating, which meant you couldn’t remove it to relieve your sexual frustration. It makes everything tidier, as less fluid leaks from you, but you find yourself cumming almost every hour, filling your channel with pussy juices and soaking your tits with their own milk.

Month eight rolls by and you find yourself mostly in bed, moving only when your master helps you up, even if it’s just for sex. Everytime your plug is removed, juices flow out, making you think your water has broken. But is hasn’t. You haven’t felt any contractions, but your hips ache from all the sex and you know they’ve gotten wider as you strain to wear your skirt. This is when your master decides to remove your clothing, only leaving the plugs.

J cup tits hang from you when you crawl, and sit on your belly, leaking at the most minor provocation. Your children have grown to make you feel and look like a hippo, belly now huge enough to touch the floor no matter what you try when on all fours. When you sit, it spreads your thighs wide and when you walk, your gait is wide and slow. You bend over a lot on counters, rails and chairs, tired from moving, and your master takes it as invitation for a good fucking, making you come in moments.

It’s during one of these moments, leaning on the kitchen counter, that you come, spraying liquid all over the kitchen floor. The excessive amount of liquid surprises you, until you think about how low your stomach has been lately. And the sudden lance of pain making you shudder confirms it.

“I-I’m giving birth!” you tell your master, who nods, but doesn’t remove his cock, thrusting evenly into you. You whimper and shake as he fucks you to another orgasm, the contractions far enough apart that neither of you are bothered about moving.

“I can feel them,” your master says. “Your contractions feel so tight on my cock. I want to fuck you until my children come.” You nod and carefully, he gets you onto your knees, not once pausing in his thrusts. You come again before the first one’s head comes down your birth canal. Moaning and crying out, you writhe as you feel the need to push. Your master shifts his grip so that he’s rubbing your clit and suckling as you give birth, his cock not receding until it bumps against his progeny.

You’re cumming as your son falls free from your womb, afterbirth following. You pant and your master eases you onto your back and places the child at your breast. The next one, a girl, arrives an hour later and the final boy not long after.

Sweaty and exhausted, it takes you a long moment before you feel a cold gel being squirted into you. You open your eyes to find your master squirting lube into you, his cock at full mast.  
“… Master?”  
“I’ve always wanted a farm.”


End file.
